Tam - Zax and possibly Rian - One Shots
by Harmony Wild
Summary: A series of one shots based around Tam. There will be others too for example Zax, Rian and more.
1. Kisses and Secrets - Tam

''Come on,'' whinged Sam, ''No, nah ah, not happening.'' ''Because, everyone will laugh and point and make fun of us.'' Explained Tom ''No they won't, and do you know why.'' ''No tell me'' ''Because, it makes sense, two doctors working in the same hospital, it's the most normal thing possible.'' Said Sam '' Go on.'' Prompted Tom, ''However, if Zoe was to go out with that new boy, what's his name, Max, people will laugh and stare because them being clinical lead and porter, it's so ridiculous.'' ''Yes, I hear you know. Ok but if we are going to do tbis I want it to be fun in.'' ''In what way?'' asked Sam ''In a way that everyone has to guess that were together. For instance, we could walk in together, spend more time together etc. etc.'' ''Oh like that, okay.''

The next Monday, Sam and Tom walked in together and up to reception, no one seemed to notice anything suspicious. However as the day progressed they had spent more and more time together and Tess and Charlie seemed to be getting a bit curious about the pair. ''Do you think that there is something between those two?'' Tess questionably asked Charlie ''Yeah, I thought something as well.''

Their suspicions were confirmed when later in the Hope and Anchor, Sam kissed Tom on the cheek for buying her a drink, in front of the entire ED staff. Everyone was gawking at them. ''I told you so.'' said Tom to Sam. ''Oh right, um, yeah.'' Sam seemed a bit put off by everyone staring at them. ''Wow, never saw that one coming!'' exclaimed Max and Zoe in unison.


	2. Paperwork - Riain

Paper Work

 **A/N – Thanks to totti10 for reviewing the last chapter. This one's for you. If anyone would like a specific story about Tam, Zax, Riain or maybe Fless. PM me and I'll see what I can do. Right, on to the story.**

Rita's POV

Paperwork, more and more paperwork. All day every day, it seems to be the only thing I do these days. However luckily for me, I have the fabulous Iain Dean to help me through the day. He really does too much for me. I don't deserve him; don't deserve him bringing me cups of tea or coffee every spare minute of his day, giving me back massages where no one can see. But all good things have a flaw.

Iain's POV

That's the second one this week, my second warning. The first one was for being late to a shout because I was with Rita; the second one was for being late to an important meeting because, once again, I was with Rita. Dixie had warned me over and over again that if I don't get my act together I could lose my job. But I don't mind, I would rather lose my job than loose her.

General POV.

Rita knew that Iain was going to lose his job soon. She also knew it was because of her. She didn't want that. Didn't want him to leave. She knew that between choosing her or his job he would most certainly choose his job.

Iain on the other hand was willing to give up everything, even his job, if it meant he could stay with Rita. He rushed to her office to tell her he was quitting. But when he got there he was hit with the biggest surprise of his life, she wasn't there. Where was she? Had she just gone for a break? Iain was beginning to panic; he opened the door to find a note on her desk. Was it and official note? No it was addressed to him and it was in Rita's handwriting.

 _Dear Iain,_

 _I know about the warnings you've been given, I also know that if you had to choose between staying here or staying with me, you would choose your job._ _To decrease the blow that this would make on me I have left, inside this envelope, as well as this letter, Is my letter of resignation, please hand this in to Connie as soon as possible. Don't come looking for me, there is no point._

 _Goodbye Iain_

 _Remember I will always love you._

 **To be continued**


	3. Paperwork continued

Paper work continued.

 **A/N – This is the second chapter of the Paperwork fanfic for Riain. Remember that any requests can be made over PM. The one-shot is already reserved so, the first person to request a fic will have theirs done after. On to the story.**

Iain's POV.

What wait a minute? I dashed out of the office and ran through the corridors of the Ed. I point blank refuse to give that letter of resignation in to Connie as I know she will be more than happy to accept. Hopefully, If I run fast enough I might just catch her as she leaves her house. I ran all the way through reception, ignoring the bemused patients and staff alike staring at me as I ran., through the parking lots and into the ambulance station. Legging it as fast as I could to her office, I yelled over to Dixie, ''Oi, Dix. Me, you, talk, your office now. '' As confused as she looked she followed me in.

General POV

''Iain, what's this about?'' she asked ''Rita. She's only gone and done a runner, because she thinks that I will choose my job over her!'' Iain was so out of breath he was finding it hard to breath. ''Right, Iain, calm down. You're probably just having a minor panic attack. This due the circumstances is not unexpected. Now, say it again but more slowly.'' ''Dix…I..can't…brea'' Iain's words were barely audible as he passed out there right in front of Dixie.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N – Sorry it's so short I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger. Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow.**


	4. Paperwork Final chapter

**A/N – This is the last chapter of this fic. Thanks to totti10 for helping me with ideas for this chapter. Remember any requests can be made over PM.**

Dixie's POV

OMG, Right, what do I do? Iain Dean passed out in front of me. Because of Rita. First things first. Call Rita. I dialled her number, _''Hello, Rita speaking,'' ''Ahh, Rita thanks goodness, you need to get over here ASAP!'' ''Sorry, Dix. I can't, you see I'm about to get on my plane.'' ''Right, okay. Well then if you don't care about Iain and the fact that he's just had a massive panic attack. Fine, you run away and leave us to pick up the pieces. ''_ And with that I hung up on her. It was up to her now, if she really loves Iain, then she'll come rushing back, but if she doesn't. Well, it's her loss.

Rita's POV

Did Dixie just hang up on me, she did didn't she. Hang on, I thought to myself. What did she say about Iain? He had a panic attack. Oh goodness. Was it because of me, did he find my letter? I ran top speed out of the waiting area, back through Customs and out in to the parking lot. There, I waited for a taxi. ''Holby City ED please.'' I told the driver as I climbed in ''Fast as you can.'' We sped through the streets of Holby, narrowly missing corners and, to be honest, I'm surprised we didn't crash. When I got there I rushed straight through to the ambulance station and into Dixie's office. In there I found Dixie sitting on the couch with Iain lying, seemingly unconscious, next to her. ''Dixie what happened.'' My voice was shaking, I was so scared. ''He just ran in here, shouted at me to follow him so I did, then he spoke at top speed, saying something about you. I then asked him to repeat it more slowly and he just collapsed. After about ten minutes after I called you he awoke but then fell straight back to sleep again. He's alright now though.'' ''Thank goodness.'' I knelt down by the side of him and held his hand knew then that nobody could make me move until he awoke.

Iain's POV

My eyes opened, slowly and gently. I felt someone holding my hand at first I thought it was Dixie but as my eyes opened further, I realised that it was Rita; she had come back after all. ''I thought you were gone.'' ''I very nearly was gone, the only thing that stooped me was the phone call Dixie made.'' I glanced up at Dixie. She nodded and grinned. ''Someone really needs to talk some sense into you two.

 **A/N – that's it over and done with, finished. I might do a second story later on, but for now I am going to have a break and write some other fics.**


End file.
